laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Jean Descole
Jean Descole ist der Hauptantagonist der Professor Layton-Spiele in der Trilogie von Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms, 5 und 6. In Deutschland war er erstmals im Film Professor Layton und die ewige Diva zu sehen. Persönliches Descole ist wie Don Paolo ein skrupelloses, wissenschaftliches Genie. Für Ruhm und Reichtum ist er zu allem bereit, dazu zählen Entführung, Körperverletzung und Tötungsversuche. Er versteht es, andere auf seine Seite zu ziehen, indem er ihnen leere Versprechungen macht, ohne seine wahren Absichten preiszugeben. Sein wahres Gesicht verbirgt er unter einer Halbmaske. Er scheint angesichts kostspieliger Vorbereitungen sehr wohlhabend zu sein. Seine detaillierten Vorbereitungen lassen außerdem auf Perfektionismus schließen. Unter seiner vornehmen Oberfläche versteckt sich ein begabter Schwertkämpfer. Aussagen von Beth und Bobby zufolge, in denen sie sich über von dem als Doland verkleideten Descole verfasste Nachrichten beklagen, steht zu vermuten, dass er eine unleserliche Handschrift hat. Sein eigentliches Ziel ist so geheimnisumwoben wie seine Identität, jedoch ist bekannt, dass er aus irgendeinem Grund versucht, alle Vermächtnisse der Aslanten zu entdecken. Geschichte Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms thumb|left|Descole während einer Konferenz mit JakesProfessor Layton entlarvte Descole in der Stadt Misthallery, die von einem mysteriösen Phantom heimgesucht worden war, als dieser sich in einer äußerst authentischen Verkleidung als Doland Noble, Butler der Familie Triton ausgab. In dieser Verkleidung war es Descole möglich gewesen, Brenda Triton und den echten Mr. Noble zu entführen. So hatte er Lukes Vater, den Bürgermeister Clark Triton erpresst. Er hatte ihm gedroht, auch Luke zu entführen, wenn er ihm nicht helfen würde. Sein Ziel war es, die Legende um die Flöte des Phantoms zu nutzen, um mit den vom Ingenieur gebauten Bergbaurobotern, die die Leute für das Phantom hielten, den Goldenen Garten zu finden. Dafür benötigte er Clarks Hilfe, da dieser sich mit Geologie gut auskannte. Damit dieser aber überhaupt erst Bürgermeister werden konnte und so den nötigen Einfluss haben würde, hat Descoles Komplize, der Polizeipräsident Jakes, ein Jahr davor, als Evan Barde gestorben war, dessen Testament gefälscht. Mit Clark unter seiner Kontrolle, Jakes als Komplize und seinen Handlangern Bram, Gent und Nordic, welche die alte Fabrik für den Bau von Descoles Maschinen besetzten, hatte er somit die Kontrolle über die Stadt erlangt. Das "Phantom", das alle sahen, war eigentlich nur eine von Descoles Maschinen. Lagunia wollte es immer vertreiben, wenn es auftauchte. So sah der Kampf zwischen Lagunia und Descoles Maschine für alle wie das Phantom aus. Damit die wahre Natur des Phantoms nicht erkannt werden würde, stellte Descole Maschinen auf, die Nebel produzierten, und kümmerte sich darum, Lukes Vorhersagen der Polizei zu berichten, damit die Viertel, in denen das Phantom erschien, geräumt werden würden. Als er wütend auf Professor Layton wurde, da dieser ihm auf die Schliche gekommen war, benutzte er seine zwanzig Bergbauroboter, die springen konnten, um die Stadt zu zerstören. Kurz darauf rief er die Bergbauroboter zurück und baute sie zu einer einzigen riesigen Maschine um. Professor Layton hingegen baute ein Steinkatapult, um den Stahlkoloss auszuschalten. Doch Descole bzw. die Roboter gaben nicht auf, erst als Lagunia die Idee kam, das Reservoir zu zerstören, um Wasser auf den Stahlkoloss zu leiten, wurde der Roboter zerstört. Descole verschwand dann, nachdem er dem Professor gesagt hatte, dass dieser ihn niemals besiegen könne. Professor Layton und die ewige Diva thumb|left|Puppe, die er zur Tarnung im Film benutzt Er ist das bösartige Hirn, das hinter allem steckt. Zunächst lädt er zahlreiche bekannte Persönlichkeiten, die für die Eintrittskarten ein Vermögen ausgeben, in sein Crown Petone Theater ein, wobei er ihnen zuvor das ewige Leben versprochen hatte. Den ahnungslosen Zuschauern offenbarte er jedoch erst nach dem Stück, dass sie dafür ein Spiel gewinnen müssten. Die Verlierer würden stattdessen angeblich ihr Leben geben müssen. Diese Botschaft überbrachte er ihnen nicht persönlich, sondern mit einer Marionette. Um die Kontrolle zu behalten, hatte er einen Trupp maskierter Leute eingestellt, die für ihn die Verlierer des Spiels wegbrachten. Insgesamt hatte er vier Rätsel für die Teilnehmer vorbereitet, zwei davon auf dem Theater, die anderen zwei auf der Insel Ambrosia. Das gesamte Crown Petone Theater ist seine architektonische und technische Meisterleistung. Es ist in Form einer riesigen Krone gestaltet, ist durch maschinelle Kontrolle frei beweglich und kann sekundenschnell zu einem Schiff umfunktioniert werden. Ein weiteres Werk ist eine schwarze Festung, in der sich ein kolossaler Ausgrabungsroboter verbirgt. Außerdem kontrolliert er Haie und ein Wolfsrudel durch Maschinen, die er an ihren Ohren befestigt hat. Entgegen seiner Ankündigung brachte er die aussortierten Gäste in einem U-Boot zurück aufs Festland. Ein zweites U-Boot, das er bereitgestellt hatte, nutzte er um sich, seine Handlanger und den Detragan zur Insel Ambrosia zu bringen, während er das Schiff in die Luft sprengte. Eigentliches Ziel war die Wiederherstellung der Erinnerung von Melina Whistler, um mit ihrer Hilfe das untergegangene Königreich Ambrosia wiederauferstehen zu lassen. Dazu schloss er sich mit ihrem Vater zusammen, ohne ihm aber von Ambrosia zu erzählen. Zusammen hatten sie den Detragan entwickelt, ein Instrument, mit dem man in der Lage ist, den Geist und die Erinnerungen einer verstorbenen Person in das Gehirn einer lebende zu kopieren. Als seine Bemühungen scheiterten, versuchte er der Insel mit seinem Ausgrabungsroboter, dem sogenannten Detragigant, ihr Geheimnis gewaltsam zu entlocken, ohne Rücksicht auf die Versammelten und die Natur. Layton hielt ihn auf und zeigte ihm, dass er das Rätsel nicht vollständig gelöst hatte. Frustriert darüber, dass statt ihm Layton Ambrosia freilegte, griff er ihn mit einem Schwert an und zerstörte die Lenkung des Roboters. Im Durcheinander fiel er schließlich herunter und wurde nicht mehr gesehen. Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder Descole hatte es sich zum Ziel gemacht, die Maske der Wunder zu nutzen, um die Akkbadain-Ruinen unter Monte d'Or zu erheben, da sich so auch der Endlose Korridor, auf den er es abgesehen hatte, erheben würde. Die Maske befand sich allerdings im Besitz von Randall Ascad, der vor 18 Jahren angeblich bei einer Expedition umgekommen war. In Wirklichkeit hatte er nur sein Gedächtnis verloren. Um Randalls Unterstützung zu erlangen, schrieb Descole ihm einen Brief, in dem er ihm über seine Vergangenheit erzählte, wodurch dessen Erinnerungen zurückkamen. Außerdem erzählte er ihm Lügen, nach welchen Randalls ehemaliger Freund Henry Redoll seine archäologischen Forschungen gestohlen und mit dem so erlangten Vermögen die Stadt Monte d'Or gegründet haben soll. Randall, der sich nun rächen wollte, dachte sich gemeinsam mit Descole den Plan aus, die Maske zu nutzen, um in die Rolle des Gentleman der Wunder zu schlüpfen und Chaos in der Stadt zu verbreiten, indem er zum Beispiel Leute versteinerte, sie in Pferde verwandelte oder sie schweben ließ. Dabei half ihm Descole indem er all diese "Wunder" durch gut durchdachte Tricks und Täuschungen geschehen ließ. Randall wusste aber nicht, dass Descole ihm nur half, damit er währenddessen das Rätsel der Maske lösen könne. Da Sharon hinter das Geheimnis des Gentleman der Wunder kam und Professor Layton um Hilfe bat, entführte Descole sie und sperrte sie in einen Raum des Hotels Waiting for a Friend Inn, in welchem auch er und Randall einquartiert waren. Damit ihre Abwesenheit niemandem auffallen würde, schlüpfte er mit Hilfe einer seiner brillanten Verkleidungen in ihre Rolle. thumb|left|Descole wird von Targent festgenommen. Sein Plan hatte zwar Erfolg, da Layton das Rätsel der Maske löste und sich so die Ruinen erhoben, aber nachdem Layton ihm auf die Schliche gekommen war, musste er fliehen. Auch der Endlose Korridor hatte sich erhoben, allerdings wurde dieser von der Organisation Targent erobert, deren Leiter Broneph Reinel sich ebenfalls im Waiting for a Friend Inn einquartiert hatte. Außerdem gelang es der Organisation, Descole festzunehmen und sogar zu demaskieren, doch bevor irgendjemand sein Gesicht sehen konnte, warf Descoles ebenfalls anwesender Butler eine Rauchbombe und stürzte sich in die Rauchwolke hinein. Nachdem diese verdampft war, waren Descole und sein Butler bereits geflohen, sodass seine Identität weiterhin ein Geheimnis bleibt. Layton Kyouju to Chou Bunmei A no Isan Auch im sechsten Spiel der Reihe wird Descole vorkommen, wie man im ersten Trailer sieht. Profil im Spiel Ruf des Phantoms Als Descole „''Ein selbsternannter Wissenschaftler, dessen nobler Manierismus seine berechnende Art überspielt. Um sein Ziel zu erreichen, ist Descole zu allem fähig. Er sucht nach einer Art Relikt einer antiken Zivilisation, Details sind unbekannt.“ Als falscher Doland "''Nachdem Descole den gutmütigen Butler Doland entführt hatte, nahm er selbst desse Rolle ein und zog im Geheimen die Fäden. Unschlagbar in seinem finsteren Metier, ist er als Dienstbote jedoch miserabel." Zitate *In Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms: "Es ist an der Zeit für uns, das nächste Kapitel zu schreiben." *In Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms: "Nennen sie mich Descole! Ich bin ein Mann der Wissenschaft und verfolge höhere Ziele." *In Professor Layton und die ewige Diva: "Man nennt mich Descole. Sagen wir einfach mal, ich bin ein Wissenschaftler mit großen Ambitionen, das sollte genügen.“ Bilder Descole ED.png|Descole auf dem Detragigant Descole entwurf.png|Skizzen für den Film Descole Broneph1.png|Descole attackiert Broneph. Descole Broneph.png|Descole am Verlieren Broneph Descole.png|Descole unterliegt Bronephs Kampfkünsten. Layton6 7.PNG|Descole kämpft gegen Layton in Layton 6. Layton6 6.PNG|Descole in Layton 6 Synchronstimmen * Japanisch: Atsuro Watabe * Englisch: Jonathan Keeble * Deutsch: (Die ewige Diva) en:Jean Descole Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 4 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 5